Core B - The developmental component of the UCSD CFAR is designed to facilitate and encourage new investigators and new ideas in HIV/AIDS research. The intent is to optimize opportunities for productive research by providing immediate financial support in association with resource support provided by the Core facilities. Three categories of developmental grants will be supported, although the number and type of these categories are flexible: (1) foster junior investigators; (2) support newly-recruited faculty involved with HIV-related research; and (3) respond rapidly to evolving research opportunities. Requests for submission of developmental grants are advertised through the Administrative Core twice a year for funding in January and July. Faculty at all four CFAR member institutions are eligible to apply. The submissions are evaluated by an expert review committee and additional ad hoc reviewers who are experts in the pertinent fields as needed. Scientific merit is the primary criterion for making the awards; however, fostering the development of junior investigators is an important programmatic goal that is also considered in prioritization of awards. The maximum amount for the awards currently given is $50,000 for unfunded junior investigators and $30,000 for others. Grants to senior investigators must receive prior approval from the NIAID CFAR Program Office. As part of their award, investigators are required to provide documentation of publications and peer-reviewed funding that result from the developmental awards. They are also required to cite CFAR developmental funds in publications resulting from work supported by developmental grants. The Developmental Core also coordinates the NCI-funded pilot grants in HIV malignancies, in partnership with the UCSD Moores Cancer Center. The CFAR and Cancer Center issue joint requests for applications and conduct joint reviews. The Developmental Core coordinates the CFAR portion of this collaboration. The Developmental Core has an active and effective mentorship program. With the growth of the CFAR, anticipate a greater number of innovative and timely projects will be funded, attracting new members and affiliates who can advance HIV and AIDS research.